Eh?
by taraxacum
Summary: Berarti sekarang kau tidak punya pacar, Kyunnie?/Apa kau sedang menghinaku, hyung?/Kau tidak punya pacar, aku juga tidak punya pacar. Bagaimana kalau kita berdua pacaran saja?/a WONKYU ficlet. DLDR!


**EH?**

.

—_**author:**_

_taraxacum_

.

—_**disclaimer**_**:**

_**All casts **__belong to themselves and The Almighty God_

.

—_**pair:**_

_Possibly __**Wonkyu, **__broken!Kyumin_

.

—_**warning**__**inside this fanfiction**_**:**

_Possibly typo(s), OOC, contain of either Shonen-ai or GS, failed romance, ficlet (kinda)_

.

_Enjoy reading~_

_._

"Kyu, _let's break up_."

Kalimat mengejutkan yang diucapkan dengan sangat kasual oleh seorang _yeoja_ imut membuat namja yang dipanggil "Kyu" tadi langsung berhenti memainkan PSP-nya, membuat dua kalimat laknat musuh para _gamers _terpampang di layar konsol game kesayangannya. _Game over._

Kyuhyun memperhatikan _yeoja_ yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya menatap lurus ke _onyx_ karamel Kyuhyun, menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun mengedip dua kali, berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan sang kekasih. Setelah menelan ludah untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering, ia kemudian menjawab, "Kau tidak serius kan, _noona_?".

"Aku serius, Kyu. Boleh kau tambahkan sangat."

Seperti permainannya yang tadi _game over_, sekarang kisah cintanya pun tamat.

.

oOo

_._

Seorang namja berkulit pucat berjalan lesu dengan kepala tertunduk memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Tas pinggangya diselempangkan asal-asalan, dan dasi-nya terikat kendur. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas berat.

"Jika kau menghela napas terus, nanti kebahagiaanmu hilang lho", suara bass seorang namja menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Siwon _hyung_…".

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun menubruk tubuh atletis namja tersebut, membuat namja yang dipanggil 'Siwon _hyung_' tersebut jatuh terjengkang dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"Hei, hei, ada apa Kyu?", Siwon mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun, menenangkannya.

"Minnie _noona_ memutuskanku _hyung_", adu Kyuhyun dengan namja manja—merengek?

"_Aigoo_, bagaimana bisa? Kau mau menceritakannya pada _hyung_?".

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Taman belakang sekolah. Menyenderkan tubuh mereka di tembok kokoh gedung sekolah yang termasuk salah satu sekolah elit di daerah tersebut. Kyuhyun tengah menceritakan bagaimana Sungmin meminta bertemu di atap sekolah. Kyuhyun mengira jika Sungmin hanya ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama, namun ternyata Sungmin mempunyai modus tersembunyi; memutuskan Kyuhyun. Alasannya? Klasik. Sungmin merasa berkata bahwa mereka tidak cocok lagi.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya, _hyung_…", ucap Kyuhyun sembari lagi-lagi menghela napas. Sungguh, ia meratapi nasibnya. I tak pernah mengira bahwa acara mari-bertemu-di-atap-sekolah akan berganti haluan menjadi acara pemutusan hubungan cinta. Semalaman ia tak bisa tidur, memikirkan—lebih tepatnya meratapi—nasib dirinya yang turun pangkat; dari pacar jadi mantan.

"Jadi Sungmin memutuskanmu karena alasan itu, Kyu?", tanya Siwon. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dagu. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, layaknya detektif ternama yang telah menemukan motif suatu pembunuhan.

"_Ne_", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lesu. Bagaimanapun, ia mencintai Lee Sungmin—(mantan) kekasihnya. Ia adalah _yeoja_ pertama yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta. Dan ia juga _yeoja_ pertama yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun lesu dan tidak semangat karena patah hati. Semoga tidak naik ke taraf depresi.

"Kau tahu kan _hyung_, bagaimana susahnya mendapatkan dia? Dia itu baik, pintar, cantik, dan tentunya populer. Semua namja di sekolah kita pasti ingin menjadikannya sebagai pacar", pandangan mata Kyuhyun menerawang saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak tuh Kyu," ucap Siwon spontan.

Kyuhyun melirik sinis sunbae di sebelahnya. Matanya memicing, dan mimik wajahnya seakan dia baru melihat hal aneh yang menyebalkan. Atau hal menyebalkan yang aneh. Terserah mau yang mana.

"Kecuali kau mungkin, _hyung_". Rentetan kalimat yang diutarakan dengan kesinisan tersebut hanya ditanggapi Siwon dengan cengiran, memperlihatkan sepasang _dimple_-nya yang menawan. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?", suara berat milik Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari 'kebekuan'nya. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan sebelah tangannya melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Ya _hyung_! Jangan dekat-dekat!", Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai merona.

"Aww~ kau manis jika _blushing_, Kyunnie", goda Siwon, mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke sisi yang berlawanan. Membuat rona merah makin ketara di kedua pipi _chubby_ Kyuhyun.

"A-apaan sih _hyung_!", Kyuhyun merespon dengan membalikkan badannya yang semula menghadap Siwon menjadi menyender pada tembok dan menghadap ke depan. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat _cute_ dan manis. Siwon yang melihatnya hanya mampu tertawa geli.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Siwon merangkulkan tangan kanannya ke pundak Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah tampan Siwon.

"Berarti sekarang kau tidak punya pacar, Kyunnie?", tanyanya dengan nada serius.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menjawab, "Apa kau sedang menghinaku, _hyung_?". Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang masih setia bertengger di pundaknya.

"Aku serius Kyunnie", ucapan Siwon—masih dengan nada serius—membuatnya menghentikan usaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Siwon.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa _hyung_?". Jujur saja, Kyuhyun heran dengan sunbae-nya ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang ia tidak punya pacar? Apa sunbae-nya ini berniat untuk mengenalkannya pada gadis yang mungkin akan membuatnya tertarik? Atau mungkin mau mencarikannya pacar? Jadi cupid dadakan? Atau….

"Kau tidak punya pacar, aku juga tidak punya pacar. Bagaimana kalau kita berdua pacaran saja?", perkataan Siwon sejurus kemudian tak hanya membuat Kyuhyun berhenti memikirkan berbagai spekulasi yang berseliweran di otaknya, namun mungkin juga men_shutdown_ fungsi otaknya untuk berpikir. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi Siwon—yang masih dalam mode serius—dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dan mata terbelalak.

"Eh?".

—_fin_

_._

—_**A/N:**_

Iya, ini udah selesai. Sampai sini doang. Malas saya bikin yang panjang-panjang #dzig. Well, sebenarnya benda (abal) ini terinspirasi dari… err~ FS? Saya mau cerita dikit ya? #dziglagi. Jadi pas saya lagi duduk sambil mainan hape+nunggu temen saya, ada dua cowok yang duduk di depan saya tapi munggungi saya. Terus kayaknya cowok yang pake sweater (dan dia maniss~ /) baru putus sama ceweknya. Terus cowok yang satunya (yang pake kaos item) nepuk-nepuk punggung cowok yang pake sweater. Terus mereka diem, saya juga diem, ibu-ibu penjual jus juga diem. Semesta diem #eh #woi #niatceritakagaksih?. Tiba-tiba dengan maboknya si cowok yang pake kaos item ngomong gini, "terus berarti sekarang lo jombo dong ya? Gimana kalau pacaran sama gue aja?". Hei kalian, dua anak manusia! Tidak tahukah kalian bahwa cewek yang duduk di belakang kalian adalah seorang fujoshi?!. Mungkin sih maksudnya si cowok yang pake kaos item cuma bercanda, tapi…. ASTAGAHNAGAH~!

.. udahan ah, A/N-nya panjang bener =,=". Eh, anyway, hello guys. Be my friends? ^^/

.

.

Bentar, abis ini selesai, beneran deh. Saya cuma mau bilang; Happy Birthday Kyuhyunnie oppa ^^. Kecepatan sih, tapi ga apa-apa lah ya #seenaknya. Moga-moga diberi umur panjang yang berkah, seme-nya nambah #eh #bukaaan. Salah, salah. Maksudnya moga rezekinya nambah. Gantengnya juga nambah. Amin.

Err~, review?


End file.
